


And I Take Another Step

by vixenschoni



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Southside Serpent Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz Backstory, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenschoni/pseuds/vixenschoni
Summary: Nick's presence in Riverdale, and the aftermath of it, brings some memories from Toni's past.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	And I Take Another Step

**Author's Note:**

> After 4x12, this idea for Toni's backstory just wouldn't leave my head, since she said she "moved to Riverdale". I loved that she got to shine more this episode, but I won't rest until the writers give her the awesome backstory she deserves and make her serpent queen.  
> This is my first time ever writing a fanfic, and english is not my first language so please be kind and respectful. I'm new to this so if you feel I've missed any important tags please let me know!  
> The title is from Choni's song aka Bullet by Ann Marr.

It was late, almost midnight. Cheryl had fallen asleep on her arms, the events of the day catching up to her. Toni had gently left their bed to avoid waking her girlfriend, pulled the covers over the redhead and placed their giant teddy bear on the bed to keep Cheryl company. 

A small smile made its way across her face as she remembered when Cheryl had gotten the teddy bear for her. It was late summer, right before school started. They had decided to hop on their bikes and spend the day at the beach in Coney Island. There was a carnival, and Cheryl, like the determined and romantic girlfriend she was, promised to get Toni a prize. When Cheryl picked out the huge teddy bear and gave it to her, Toni couldn’t help the blush in her cheeks and the flutter in her heart. She really did have the best girlfriend ever. 

“Where should I put these glasses?” – Kevin’s voice brought her back to the present. They were in the kitchen; he was helping her clean up, after Cheryl fell asleep and Fangs had to go home.

“The cabinet to the left.” – She answered, putting away the popcorn leftovers from their little revenge-inspired movie session. 

They were cleaning in silence, until Toni realized Kevin couldn’t stop sneaking glances her way.

She sighed. – “What is it Kev? I can see you wanna say something.”

Kevin looked away, embarrassed, but asked nonetheless: “I’m just curious. You said something similar happened to you, before you moved to Riverdale. I assumed you were born and raised here, with your family being serpent royalty and all.”

Toni stopped what she was doing. The question itself was completely harmless, but it didn’t stop the pang in her chest that seemed to always be there whenever she thought about her past. It wasn’t something she liked to talk about. Cheryl and Fangs were the only people she felt comfortable opening up to when it came to most things, but especially with this. 

But after everything that went down today, and the memories that came back because of her own experience, she felt the need to confide in Kevin. There was so much she kept inside, maybe letting some of it out to another person, another friend, might be nice. 

“It’s kind of a long, sad story. Are you sure you wanna hear it?” – She asked him.

Kevin shrugged, “I think by now, we’re all used to sad stories. Besides, I don’t have any places to be.”

Both of them sat down at the large kitchen table. Toni reached for the flower vase on the middle and grabbed one of its daisies, needing something to hold on to, and took a deep breath.

“My Uktena heritage comes from my mom’s side, but both of my parents were born and raised in Riverdale. They knew each other since they were born, but they only got together in high school. Despite being serpents by blood, they didn’t want the gang life. They wanted safety and calm and white picket fences. They didn’t want anything to do with the serpents, or the illegal things they did. 

Right after high school graduation, my mom got into a huge fight with her dad about it. Grandpa was getting older, he couldn’t be fully there for the serpents anymore, so he decided it was time for my mom to take her rightful place as serpent queen after him, continuing our family’s legacy. When my mom made it clear that she had no interest in doing that, they had this big argument, and he kicked her out. The next day, she and my dad got on their bikes, left Riverdale and never looked back. They moved to Albany, got nice jobs and a nice house, and that’s were I was born and raised. They never told me about the gang, or about the rest of our family. It was just the 3 of us, but it was more than enough. They were the best parents anyone could ask for –”

She stops. She has to. Tears are falling down her face, as they always do when she talks about her parents. She wonders if there will ever be a day when she’s able to talk about them without crying. 

Kevin grabs one of her hands, the other still gripping the daisy’s stem, almost to the point of breaking it. He tells her she doesn’t have to continue, but she doesn’t want to stop. Not now, when she’s already flooded with memories of them. She needs to let it out, until the end. 

She wipes the tears away, and keeps going.

“A few weeks after my 14th birthday, my parents died in a car crash. Drunk driver. They were coming home from date night. I had been so happy because they had finally let me stay at home by myself. I was watching something on TV when I heard a knock on the door and opened it to see a police officer. I don’t remember much after that, it’s all a blur. All I know is that I stayed at a friends’ house and, a few days later, a cop was taking me to Riverdale.

My mom’s dad and brother were at the station waiting for me. Your father, actually, was the one who introduced me to them. My dad’s parents had passed away, and my grandpa and uncle were the only biological family I had left. Because of his age and health, my grandad wasn’t fit to care for a teenager, so my uncle was named my legal guardian. Since the day I moved into his trailer, I realized my uncle wasn’t a good person. He was clearly a drunk, but the worst was that he resented my mom for being the one chosen to lead the serpents. And since she wasn’t around anymore, he took out his frustrations on me. 

My parents had always been loving and supportive of my bisexuality since I came out to them. My uncle wasn’t. He was a homophobic, misogynist piece of shit, and suddenly I was back in the closet. I cried every night; I missed my parents so much it hurt. And then he finally kicked me out. 

My grandad helped me as much as he could, but I think he couldn’t stand to be around me for too long. I think I remind him too much of mom, and whenever he sees me, he feels guilty for sending her away. He can’t deal with the guilt or apologize to her, so he stays as far away as he can.

It was then that the other serpents took me in. Fangs, Sweet Pea, FP and everyone else gave me a room to stay. After my mom had left Riverdale, FP had stepped up as serpent leader, and he took me under his wing, teaching me everything about being a serpent.

I loved it. The sense of loyalty and community that comes with it. Suddenly I had a family again, I wasn’t alone anymore. I felt like by being a serpent, I was honoring my ancestors, who fought hard for their land, and I was now defending what they died to protect. And, in a way, I felt like I was honoring my parents too. They didn’t want anything to do with the gang, but the serpents became the closest thing I had of my mom and dad, so I vowed to them that I would help them become better. I started some of our traditions, like toys for tots, and other things. This group of outsiders was my home now, so I promised my parents that I would make them something they would have been proud to be a part of. I felt there was something good and honorable about the serpents and their history. I wanted to be a part of that, and to show that to my parents, wherever they were. To make them proud of my new family that I loved, but also, hopefully, proud of me.”

Kevin, who was still holding her hand, squeezed one more time and let go.

“I didn’t know your parents Toni. But I know you, and anyone should be proud of the woman you are.”

She manages a smile at him, puts the flower back on the vase, and stands up from her chair.

“Well, I think we had enough emotion for today. I’m going to sleep. If you want, you can crash here tonight.”

“Thanks, but I think I’ll go home. You and Cheryl deserve some time for just the two of you.”

Toni smiles again this time, more sincere than before, and sees him out. She climbs to her and Cheryl’s bedroom, puts her flannel pajamas on and goes to bed, cuddling her sleeping girlfriend, who snuggles further into Toni. The tight feeling in her chest finally subsides, and she falls into a peaceful sleep, their teddy bear right next to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't wrote Toni having this conversation with Cheryl because I would like to think they already talked about this, we sadly just didn't see it. They've been together for a while now, so I think it makes sense that they already talked about things like this. So I wanted to write Toni having this conversation with someone else who, while not Cheryl, is still Toni's friend. I really like Kevin and I would love to see Kevin, Toni and Cheryl hanging out and being friends.


End file.
